


Fire and Brimstone

by Vermillion Jay (krolium)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krolium/pseuds/Vermillion%20Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark and Iceland are together... Whether Norway likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I ran into this pairing the other day, and after reading literally every DenIce fanfic in existence, I decided to try my hand at it. This is either going to be a two- or three-shot, depending on my inspiration and the reaction this gets. First chapter's a bit short, but whatever.

Norway liked to think he was a pretty chill nation. He tolerated all of Denmark's shit (for the most part), he put up with that brat Sweden had adopted; he barely ever raised his voice, and his country was a generally peaceful place in modern times.

But this? This was too much.

Too. Much.

Finland and Sweden's PDA was bad enough. He did not need this... this... Just this. Why this?

All he'd wanted to do was call them down for dinner. It was such a simple, innocent task. Norway could not comprehend any way for it to go awry.

He was, however, proven wrong.

Honestly, the thought of his dear brother kissing anyone was kind of nauseating to him, but it would have been bearable had it been anyone else. Iceland had been in a number of different relationships over the years, as was natural for a teenaged nation like him. Norway had (unfortunately) seen Iceland display such affection with Hong Kong, Seychelles, New Zealand, and several others.

But nothing could have possibly prepared him for this.

Denmark drew back from Iceland, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. "Love you."

Iceland returned the look, flashing the Dane an easygoing smile. He was sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Their noses touched as he replied, "I love you too, Dan."

Both pairs of eyes fluttered shut again as they leaned in to continue their disgusting ministrations.

"Please," Norway interrupted. "Stop before I puke."

The two jumped in surprise.

"Holy shit!" Iceland shouted as he separated himself from Denmark, romantic moment finally ruined.

Denmark had the decency to look sheepish. "Oh, uh... Hey, Norge! Um... What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Out of my house." Norway pointed to the door to prove his seriousness.

"It's my house, t-!"

"Not anymore, it isn't. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave before I wring your neck..."

"Oh, c'mon, Nor!" Iceland rolled his eyes. "I thought you were more mature than this! Can you not handle a bit of kissing?"

Norway turned his glare to the other boy. "You're not off the hook either, Ice."

"Off the hook?" he scoffed. "I'm an independent nation! I fucking do what — or who — I fucking want to do!"

"Well, you could have told me first!" Norway decided he'd had enough, storming out of the room, pinching his palms in anger.

~~~

The door slammed violently, and Denmark was certain they were in trouble. "I told you we should've-"

"Shut it, Dan,” Ice replied, eyes boring into the ground. "I know."

"Should we talk to him?” he asked. He really didn’t want to, but this was Norway. No matter how scared they were of his endless rage, he was their friend, and they couldn’t just avoid him

Iceland’s response was brisk, sharp, and cold enough to send shivers down Denmark’s spine. "I would assume so."

They both let their words hang in the air for a long, tense, awkward moment. Finally, Denmark sat next to Iceland (he had previously been pacing about the room) and said, "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this."

"You aren't putting me through this.” Iceland finally met his gaze, looking into his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes. They were unnaturally serious — far too sad for someone like Denmark. "Norway decided to put us through this. If anything, it’s his fault.”

“That's still kind of my fault. Norge doesn't exactly trust me anymore.” They both grimaced. The Dano-Norwegian Union had not ended well, and though the two were on somewhat good terms now, the thought of romance… It was probably an unpleasant reminder to the nation of how badly their relationship had failed.

"I know the story,” Iceland remarked before Denmark could try to explain the situation to him. "I was there. And I really don’t need you treating me like this either.”

Denmark furrowed his eyebrows. “Like what?”

“Like I’m fucking seven years old,” he shot back without hesitation, always prepared to defend his maturity to other nations. "God, let me take at least some of the blame. I agreed to this, remember?”

The other realized he’d hit a sensitive topic and retracted. “Sorry. I know you did, I just kind of feel guilty, y’know?” He rested a hand on the other’s lap. "If I’m coming between you and Nor-”

Iceland scoffed. “You and Norway are best friends. I think he’s just frustrated. How would you feel if Norway went out with Sweden?”

“Bad for Finland.”

Yes, clearly that was the response Iceland was looking for.

“Idiot…” the boy face-palmed in disdain and mild amusement. "How would feel for Norway and Sweden?”

He shrugged. “I might punch Sve in the face.”

“Why?”

Denmark gave this some thought. “Because he’s Sweden. Do I really need a reason?”

Perhaps Iceland had gone about explaining this the wrong way. “Okay, perhaps that wasn’t the best example… I would bet Norway feels kind of awkward though.”

“I bet he’s devising some way to kill me,” Denmark replied, reminded of his friend’s earlier threats.

Iceland rolled his eyes. “He’s always devising some way to kill you. But that’s just how he shows he loves you – you know, in a totally platonic way. I mean, yuck.”

Denmark grimaced. “Yuck.” He was definitely not ready to try that again, and probably never would be, especially if this thing with Ice worked out.

“So…” Iceland started to say, face drawing just a little closer to Denmark’s. Should we… Maybe we should talk to him?”

“Yeah, we probably should."

He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck again. “Can we make out first?”

“I’m up for it,” he replied as he leaned in to touch his lips to Iceland’s again.


End file.
